Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 5
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length:1855 words Section heading Chapter 5: Birdramon Gets Firepower The next day, we were all ready to start traveling around again. I think all of us were already getting used to walking around by now. Although I personally given up on the idea that we were going to find the other campers. I was just more worried about finding some place that we could have a good resting spot at everyday, I can't let these people down. Matt and Tai were talking to each other. So nice for those two, to have so many friends and people that respect you for who you really are. I just have my older brother and Sarah. That's when we saw a black gear flying in the sky. It looked like it was headed to a mountain, but I couldn't see it after a while, so I might have been wrong. I put my pocket my hands in my pockets, to check what where inside them. I touched something that wasn't my ring, and I took it out. It was my phone, and I needed to distract everybody for a second. "I need to be alone for a seconds guys," I told them, and it worked. I tried calling Sarah, maybe she would answer. I hoped she would, and on the final ring she finally did. "Hey Sarah, can we talk for a moment? It's Joe speaking." Her response was quick. "Sure, I can spare a few minutes. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" I explained to her what was going on about me being assigned to protect six kids at a summer camp and us getting sucked into a roaring water. And us getting our digimon, and our encounters, and that fact that we've been stuck making no progress on anything for three days now. "I understand, well it sounds like I can't really be much of assistance to the problems that you are having right now." I looked at the phone screen for a second, and saw that it took me over half a hour to tell her everything. "I think I should be heading out now. I will try calling back a couple of days or so, if I have to." She murmured in agreement, and she hung up on me. I hung up in following pursuit. I went back to where everybody was at. I apologized for taking so long, but they didn't know that I was on the phone with somebody. We went along our way, and we started to see some random signs. "This leads to the path of pointless signs." Matt said as he read one, and I will admit, I was tempted to laugh for once. "This is totally out of whack," Matt said in addition to what he read on the sign. I looked back, to see T.K. tripping onto the, and I ran to pick him up. When he was up, he thanked me, and started to make out with Patamon! Tai, Mimi, Izzy where all looking away from this crapfest. Matt was laughing to hide what he truly thought of the situation. He thought it was disgusting. Sora looked disgusted over the whole thing. I was almost ready to facepalm myself. The two of them stopped making out after many disgusting minutes of things I didn't need to witness. "Can we please continue walking on?" I asked trying to hide my urge to screamed. I didn't wait for their response, I just moved on, and everybody went by my lead, even Matt. We soon were in a dessert that was covered by cable poles. They were all destroyed and scattered across the area around. It was strange that we came across two situations like this in the past couple of days. Yesterday, we came across a trolley car, and now today we saw destroyed cable poles. As well as weird signs and black gears. Izzy also thought this was weird, because he pointed it out. "Don't you think that it's weird that we saw a trolley car last night and now destroyed cable poles." He said, somebody thinks the way I do. Mimi took out her bag, and pulled out a compass. The directions started going all over the place, and I felt that my eyes were about to explode. "For somebody who hates to travel, you know what to bring with you, Mimi." Tai said, and she said thanks. T.K. looked at Matt. "Do you think that she's cute?" Matt laughed for a second. "No," Matt said. But he smiled over the thought of the idea that T.K. thought it was cute for them to be together. The mountain in a far distance started to erupt, and I was scared for a second. But then I realized that it was far into the distance. Tai took out some binoculars from his pocket so he could see into the far sights that he can't grasp with his eyes. "Guys, I think that I found a village some distance away from here. How about we go there and we we could stay for the night." He looked over at us for our input. "I like that idea." I said. "How about you lead the way, Tai, for you are the only one who knows where to go." Tai looked honored about this suggestion. And we followed his lead to the village. The village was filled with small digimon that looked like the one Sora had when we first went into this place. "Hey, Biyomon. What brings you here right now?" One of them asked. "I have some humans with me, my fellow Yokomon. Do you want to see what they are like?" The smaller Yokomon looked around at the seven of us. "Are these the humans that you speak of?" One of the Yokomone asked. Biyomon nodded. "They need something to eat and a cool place to rest, they've been traveling around in the desert all day. These kids also got attacked by a Seadramon earlier last night. The Yokomon looked impressed by this. I didn't want any food that these creatures might want to make for us, because we don't know if it's safe for us or not. But I did notice a well in the center of the village, as well as T.K. He ran up to the well, and I followed closely in pursuit. "I've been thirsty for such a long time now." T.K. said, and he tried to get some water out of the well, but water didn't come out. Instead, it was lava, like the kind that I saw come out of the mountain earlier, I wondered if there was any relationship. The Yokomon started yelling at us and our digimon partners. "Come follow us this way, there is a sunken ship that nobody uses!" The whole lot of them yelled at once. It was of course, down a huge cliff that was out of or reach. So Biyomon started giving us a hand down it. Everybody contributed to getting down the cliff and into the ship. Matt grabbed about three, as well as T.K., Mimi grabbed about two, Tai got four, and Izzy was only able to carry one. I myself was able to get ten or so, but they had to be stacked up on top of each other. Sora was too busy looking up the cliff to where Biyomon was at, hoping that it would come down to her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw what caused the lava to come out. It was a digimon that was completely made of fire. It honestly looked like Flame-On from Fantastic Four or whatever the fire dudes name was. Tentomon gasped. "It's Meramon, a digimon that is all covered by fire. It normally doesn't feel a burn, but it does now." Sora was now yelling at Biyomon to come down the cliff and stay safe with everybody else. But Biyomon wouldn't listen, due to needing to help its friends in danger. It tried to fend its own against Meramon, but failed. That's when the lights glowed around it and Soras device. And it started to experience what Agumon and Gabumon dealt with earlier. Digivolution. "Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" It was a big fire bird that was able to fly up to meet with Meramon. Its main power is to shoot heated flames out of its mouth. "Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled (that's its name in the japanese version). Meramon grew even bigger, and I screamed a little. But everybody else just let out a little gasp. Birdramon flew even closer to Meramon, and shot even more fire at it. It gave in, and lost the fight. It came down to regular size, and something crazy happened. A black gear flew out of its back, it was probably the same one that we saw earlier. Birdramon went back to Biyomon, and the Yokomon started celebrating over this victory. We went back to the center of the village, where the well was. "Sorry for acting the way I did earlier. The last thing I remembered was when a black gear flew into me. Now I should go off on my own journey to atone for my wrongdoings." The Yokomon looked surprised and happy with this choice that Meramon made. When the Meramon left, we were all handed food by the Yokomon. It was considered to be our nightly dinner. "I want some." T.K. said, and he dug into what was in the bowl. It was something that looked like rice to me, maybe poorly made rice. " I don't want to eat this food, it could be dangerous. We don't know if it's safe for humans to eat or not." the only people who consented to this were Sora and Izzy. I looked off into the sunset, I was right. This was getting better with each day, and it feels like everybody is starting to accept me more now Categorie: Fan Fiction